The invention relates to a lamellar end grinding tool with a support plate, which is provided with a fixing means for mounting on a driving machine, as well as with a grinding wheel, which has a circular disklike carrier detachably fixable to the support plate and radially oriented, fan-like overlapping grinding flaps fixed thereto.
Such a tool is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,581. The support plate has a raised ring provided with a rubber covering. The carrier is provided with radial slots, in which is inserted in each case one grinding flap in such a way that one edge projects on the back surface remote from the grinding side. The carrier is screwed by a central screw onto the support plate and the projecting edges are fixed between the carrier and the ring area for anchoring the grinding flap. Fitting with the grinding flap takes place in situ, in that the carrier is unscrewed, the grinding flaps inserted and subsequently the carrier is again screwed onto the support plate. Therefore the changeover times are relatively long and require considerable care.
In addition, lamellar end grinding wheels are known, which have a plastic plate provided with radial slots and also one equipped with a mandrel and in which the grinding flaps are bonded into the radial slots. If the abrasive becomes worn, the plastic plates form waste which it is difficult to dispose of. Finally, lamellar end grinding wheels with a plate made from reusable aluminium are known, in which the grinding disks are anchored by mechanical jamming in radial slots or are fixed by adhesive to a closed plate surface.